Lesson Learned
by Kurenai no Chinoumi
Summary: In the nine hundred years that she had been living, one thing seemed to remain true: Uchiha men would always be her biggest weakness. You would think that she would have learned her lesson and avoided the clan with the same blood as the man who turned her into a vampire, but something about the Uchiha men lured her towards them like a moth to a flame. SasuSakuIta. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This has been on my mind for a while. I was tired of reading stories where Sakura was the human who hopelessly fell in love with a vampire, so I decided to switch the roles around! There will be OOC at first (mostly from Sakura) but she will eventually get back into character. **I will be using some ideas from Naruto still, ex: the use of chakra (but it will be modernized. You will see what I mean)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Naruto.

* * *

**Lesson Learned**  
_Chapter 1_

* * *

In the dead of the night on an almost empty street, one lone figure could be seen underneath a streetlight. A pretty brunette huffed impatiently as she looked at her phone to check the time.

"Geez, the bus should be here any minute now. What's taking so long?" the girl mumbled to herself. She looked around the eerily empty street and hugged herself tighter in an attempt to comfort herself. "Why are the streets so empty tonight? It's getting creepy…" The young woman ran her hands through her hair until she heard a crash come from an alleyway behind her. She jumped and slowly walked toward the noise.

"Hello? Who's there?!" she called out shakily as she approached the entrance to the dark alleyway.

"Please…help me…" a feminine voice replied back weakly.

Hearing another woman call out for help, the brunette walked into the alley. She pulled out her phone and used it as a flashlight.

"Where are you? I can't see because it's so dark. Are you hurt?" A movement a few feet ahead caught the brunette's eye and she continued walking deeper into the alley while flashing her phone towards the figure.

"Some man attacked me and I'm bleeding." The unknown woman replied as she slightly shifted closer to the darker part of the alley.

The brunette continued walking closer toward the other woman and said, "We have to get out of this alley then. Come on." The closer she got, the more suspicious she became.

She was half a foot away when she flashed her phone at the figures face and saw two emerald eyes stare back at her. The brunette gasped when the emerald eyes started changing into red and the normally white sclera turned black. Suddenly she was roughly thrown against the opposite side of the alley with her hands held down at her side. Her head slammed roughly against the brick wall, leaving her dazed and unable to react quickly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," The unknown emerald-eyed woman murmured as she lowered her head in between the brunette's neck. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she opened her mouth, allowing fangs to start growing, then she bit into the brunette's neck and fed.

* * *

Honey hued orbs stared intently at the today's newspaper with the headline, "Unknown animal attacks again!" before throwing the newspaper across the room in frustration. She laced her fingers together and leaned her elbows against the desk she sat at.

A knock on the door resonated throughout the room before a voice called out, "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up to see a black-haired woman peeking through the door and staring at her with concern. She sighed and said, "I'm fine Shizune. Just a little frustrated is all."

The woman known as Shizune gave her a half smile and walked into the room. "I understand. This is the fourth attack this week. And there are still the attacks from last week that we have to investigate as well." She replied back as she sat down in a chair facing Tsunade.

"Hm…something big is happening. I can feel it in my bones." Tsunade unlaced her fingers and started digging through her desk. "Go fetch Team 7 and Team 8 for me." The older woman ordered while she continued to search through her drawers.

"Okay!" Shizune stood up from her chair and quickly bowed. "What are you going to do?" She questioned curiously.

Tsunade pulled out a map and a bunch of newspapers before replying back with, "I'm going to send them on a mission to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Drip...

Drip drip...

Drip...

Drip drip...

The emerald eyed woman leaned against the shadowed wall of an abandoned factory, listening to the melodic dripping of the rain. She stared in the direction of the horizon and watched as the sun started to set.

_Its been an entire day since I've escaped but I can't hide forever...__**he's **__ going to come after me himself sooner or later._

The young woman bit her lip as her eyes cautiously scoped her surroundings.

_I should go back for my bracelet...No one would expect me to go back when I can just get a witch to make me a new one..._

With her mind made up, the emerald eyed beauty smirked to herself and waited for the sun to completely set.

_Ready or not, here comes a vengeful Haruno Sakura ready to take on all the foolish young vampires who dared to try and torture me._

* * *

Six people huddled around Tsunade's desk as she sat down comfortably with her fingers interlaced.

"Baa-chan, what'd ya call us out here for?" a loud blonde haired, sky-blue eyed man asked.

He was the only one out of the six people who sat comfortably on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk with his feet propped up against the side while the rest of the group was quietly standing behind the chairs. The man wore an orange and black jacket, a plain white tee shirt, and black jeans. His relaxed posture, sun kissed face, and cheeky grin lightened up the seriousness that emitted from Tsunade.

Tsunade's right eye twitched as she glared intently at the blonde haired man's feet.

"Naruto, get your feet off my desk before I chop them off." the older woman barked.

The blonde man known as Naruto nervously laughed and sat up straighter with his feet off the desk.

"I called you all out to go on a mission," Tsunade explained as she unlaced her fingers and started searching through some papers on her desk.

Naruto's attention was immediately on Tsunade as soon as he heard what she said.

"What kinda mission baa-chan? Is it a mission that will finally help me become the leader?" Naruto asked as he stood up eagerly and started dancing in excitement.

Tsunade ignored Naruto's childish antics and announced, "Team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and temporarily consisting of Konohamaru and Team 8 consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, I am hereby giving you a mission to investigate and find the vampires who are responsible for all the recent killings."

Everyone in the room straightened up and listened intently to the leader of their organization.

"Our organization was built in order to protect Konoha from vampires without normal humans knowing about anything supernatural." Tsunade said as she opened the file and pulled a map out. "Both your teams are some of our best vampire hunters. Konohamaru, you are one of our newest vampire hunters and I believe that sending you on this mission will help you gain more experience."

The teenage boy named Konohamaru nodded his head seriously at the mention of his name.

"I am saving another team as back up just in case this mission becomes more serious than I expected. They will be nearby finishing up on another mission, but if you need help then their mission will be dropped. Only call for back up if its needed. Understood?" Tsunade's eyes scanned the five people in her room.

"Understood!" they all replied back simultaneously.

Tsunade nodded her head and pushed the map on her desk closer toward the five hunters.

"On this map I have marked the various locations where a vampire attack as been reported," Tsunade explained as she pointed to the numerous X's on the map. "They are all within a 1 to 2 mile radius of this area." She pointed to the area she circled.

"So you want us to search there first for any suspicious activities?" asked a black haired man as he focused his dark onyx eyes on Tsunade.

"Correct Sasuke," Tsunade replied. "If you don't find anything, you can fan out and keep searching within that 2 mile radius."

"And what if we do find something or someone?" A man with dark glasses asked. He wore a gray high collared jacket that covered half his face, creating a shroud of mysteriousness around him.

Tsunade stayed silent for awhile as she contemplated on her answer.

"Kill almost all on sight and try to save at least one for interrogation." Tsunade responded. "Sasuke and Shino will be team leaders. You leave now."

"Hai!" they responded in unison.

"There may be a chance that you will come across a vampire stronger than normal...if that happens call for back up and no matter what you do," Tsunade made eye contact with everyone, "Capture them and bring them back. Dismissed."

And with that, the six figures disappeared.

* * *

The sound of flesh being torn apart and agonized screams resonated throughout the rundown warehouse.

"Please! Let me go!" a dark haired vampire begged as he started backing away from Sakura. His eyes shifted around, looking for a way to escape from the angry and bloody vampire in front of him. "S-Sakura-sama, I was just following orders! I swear!"

Sakura tossed the heart she ripped out toward the growing pile of dead vampires and continued to slowly back the nameless vampire into the wall. Her emerald eyes started bleeding red and the white sclera started darkening until it was pitch black.

The man quivered in the corner and clumsily reached into his pocket to pull out a plain but elegant silver bracelet with a heart shaped charm that had a diamond in the center.

"H-Here! Your bracelet," he tossed it to Sakura, who caught it without taking her eyes off him. She stared at him a little longer before she looked away to put on her bracelet.

The nameless dark haired vampire took this moment of distraction to escape and ran toward the door to his right that was about 20 meters away. He focused chakra to his feet in order to boost his speed and he was a few feet away from the door when a flash of pink appeared in front of him. His eyes widened and he tried to jump back but his arm was roughly yanked and he was slammed on the ground with a foot stepping on his throat.

Sakura scoffed and continued to adjust her bracelet without looking at him and said, "Too slow. I have hundreds of years on you boy. I could do my nails with one hand and kill you with the other before you could escape."

The nameless vampire gripped onto Sakura's ankle and stared up at her with fearful eyes.

She glanced down at him before bending down to grab him by the collar of his shirt with one hand.

"Now, where was I?" She smirked at him before plunging her hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. The nameless vampire's body slumped and she dropped him to the ground.

She looked around the rundown warehouse to observe her work. In the middle of the warehouse there was a heavy metal chair that was bolted to the ground and chakra absorbing chains that she was tied to yesterday. Around the chair were bodies and body parts of vampires that she killed. She looked around the warehouse to see more and more bodies located in various locations of the warehouse.

"Damn, now I gotta clean up," Sakura sighed and went to look around for some gasoline and a match.

* * *

Six people walked together on an empty street in Konoha, all dressed in black. After meeting with Tsunade they scattered to gather weapons and to change into proper gear.

"Alright Konohamaru, what's one of the first things you should know about vampires?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms behind his head.

The youngest of the group furrowed his eyebrows in seriousness and replied, "How to kill them, right Naruto-nii?"

The blond man nodded his head and asked, "And how do you do that?"

"Stabbing them in the heart or chopping off their head. If you don't go for something fatal, then they can just quickly heal and regenerate."

"Good! And now for the most obvious question, how do you get turned into a vampire?" Naruto asked as he kicked a stray rock in the middle of the streets

"Well, one things for sure. Twilight has it completely wrong!" Konohamaru snickered and picked up his pace to continue walking beside his older friend. "You don't get turned into a vampire by getting bitten because then a huge amount of people would get turned since most vampires feed off of people and then leave them alive after they're done. You get turned into a vampire if you feed off vampire blood and die with the blood in your system."

"G-Good job K-Konohamaru-kun." said the shy, violet haired woman named Hinata. Her hair went a little past her chest and she wore black spandex shorts that went to her knees, a loose fitting gray t-shirt, and a black jacket.

"You better be prepared for your first vampire kill, kid." said a brunette man with red upside down triangle tattoos on his face. The man wore black jeans and a semi-tight fitting tshirt that hugged his chest muscles. He had a shot gun strapped to his back and beside him was a white fluffy dog that was about as tall as his waist.

Konohamaru's face slightly paled and he clenched his fist in nervousness.

Sasuke, who was walking behind Konohamaru, noticed the teenager tense up and said, "Tch, are you chickening out? You and the dobe really are alike."

Naruto turned his head to glare at his rival/best friend.

"Shut up bastard! What's that supposed to mean?!" he snapped and gave Sasuke the finger.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied back smirking. "We should quiet down now, we're about a mile away from the area that we're supposed to investigate."

"I looked at the map and there are three buildings in the area that Tsunade-sama circled," the man known as Shino said. "We should split up into three pairs and each pair should go and investigate one building."

Shino was about to continue talking but the white dog beside Kiba started barking. The white dog was suddenly enveloped in blue chakra and it tripled in size.

"Akamaru said he can smell a lot of blood in the direction that we're headed," Kiba explained as he grabbed onto his gun.

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, looks like those bloodsuckers are just making things easier for us."

The six hunters paused to put on ivory masks and to test to see if their radio earpieces worked before they dashed forward with Akamaru and Kiba leading the way toward a rundown warehouse.

* * *

"Hm?" Sakura stopped pouring gasoline on the ground. She turned toward the main entrance of the warehouse, sensing 6 chakra signatures a mile away that was headed in her direction.

"Seems like I've got company," She muttered to herself as she started to lower her chakra until she could pass as a civilian. She felt the 6 chakra signatures split up into 3 pairs, making her raise an eyebrow.

"That makes things easier for me. Now, which pair to pick on so I can escape?" The pink haired beauty put a finger to her chin then walked off in a random direction, grabbing a random dead vampire's body to bring with.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru could smell blood coming from one building so they all decided to split up and block off the entrances to that one building. Shino and Kiba took the back, Hinata and Naruto took the side entrance, and Sasuke and Konohamaru took the main entrance. Normally, Sasuke and Naruto would stick together but they all agreed that since it was Konohamaru's first time he should stick with the more experienced vampire hunter.

And that was how Sasuke got stuck with the teenage boy who was slightly shaking in fear. Sasuke couldn't see the boy's face because of the ivory masks that the hunters were required to wear just in case normal humans caught a glimpse of their faces, but Sasuke knew that Konohamaru's eyes must have been shifting at every moving shadow.

"Don't worry mini-dobe. Stay close and stay sharp." Sasuke whispered as he led the way inside the building. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be a foot long mini sword. Sasuke focused his chakra into the small sword until it increased into a full sized sword.

Konohamaru's nodded his head and clutched onto the kunai he was holding onto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they entered the building. It was obviously not a very organized warehouse because there was no order in the way that the boxes were piled up. Just from walking through the entrance he could see that in some areas there were rows of boxes piled up at least 10 feet high and in other areas there were just a bunch of boxes clumped in one area. He could also tell that homeless people must have been sleeping in the rundown warehouse because there were makeshift beds made out of cardboard boxes.

They were only 5 feet into the building and he could already see blood smeared onto the ground, showing evidence that a body was dragged into the building. The deeper into the building that they got, the more gruesome things became. A discarded arm and detached head lay to the right of the two vampire hunters.

Sasuke approached the head and used his sword to open the mouth of the head. He saw two vampire fangs that protruded out.

"A vampire's head?" Konohamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded his head in response before reaching for his radio earpiece.

"_I've found evidence of a vampire's head. We haven't found anything that's positively human yet and we haven't run into a vampire yet either."_ Sasuke reported to the other groups.

"_Same thing here."_ Kiba responded back.

"_O-only dead vampire bodies here as well."_ Hinata reported.

"_Quite strange...keep searching for anything and find who did our job for us"_ Came Shino's short order.

Sasuke and Konohamaru continued their search, but it wasn't long before they heard a woman crying. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion before he glanced toward the younger vampire hunter and nodded his head, signaling that he was ready to approach the sound. Konohamaru nodded his head in return.

The two young men approach the source of the sobs to find a pink-haired woman hunched over a bloody body of a blonde-haired man. Her black top was torn in various places and her body was coated in blood from hugging onto the man so tightly. Her head snapped up when she heard the two men approaching and she screamed. She started to scramble backwards until her back hit the tower of boxes behind her.

"S-stay away from me! Please don't hurt me," she whimpered out.

"We're here to help," Sasuke calmly called out as he slowly approached the hysterical woman, still cautiously wielding his sword.

"Lies! Those things killed him! Oh god, they killed him." She sobbed as she clutched the spot where her heart was with her right hand.

"Who did ma'am?" Konohamaru asked softly as his grip on his kunai loosened.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she grabbed the closest object to her, which was a broken piece of wood that came from a crate, and threw it at the two men.

Sasuke easily dodged it but Konohamaru wasn't expecting the projectile to be thrown so far and it hit his hand, knocking the kunai right out. The kunai twirled in the air before Konohamaru attempted to sloppily snatch it by the handle. He missed and half his hand was cut by the sharpened sides of the kunai.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru clutched onto his bleeding palm.

The rosette-haired woman immediately ceased her sobbing and screaming and stared at the teenager's bleeding palm. She licked her lips and tried to avert her gaze away from the blood.

Sasuke immediately noticed the change in the woman's posture and clutched onto his sword tighter. Through experience, he knew how a vampire deprived of blood would act when they smelled even just a single drop of human blood.

He reached toward his earpiece and said, _"Found a bloodsucker!"_

With a burst of chakra, he lunged toward the woman only to run into the tower of boxes. His eyes widened in surprise. Aside from Rock Lee, Sasuke was one of the fastest vampire hunters. He could keep up with most vampires and this was the first time he's ever been surprised by the speed of a vampire. He didn't even see her move! His train of thought was interrupted by Konohamaru's distressed yelp.

Sasuke quickly turned around to see the pink haired woman behind Konohamaru. She ripped off his mask and put her hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming anymore. Before he could react, she disappeared with the young man.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

He reached for his earpiece one more time and reported, _"It has Konohamaru! Someone call for help. This is no ordinary vampire."_

* * *

**A/N:** I know that it jumps around a lot **at first**, but it won't be like that as much in later chapters. So, let me know what you think? Comments? Read and review please! They make me happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesson Learned**  
Chapter 2

* * *

In the nine hundred years that she had been living, Sakura learned that a hungry vampire will lose nearly all their self-control and reasoning.

The moment Sakura took the bleeding teenager away from the onyx-haired man with the ivory mask she knew her mind was not in the right place. The damn lowly vampires had been bleeding her out for the past couple weeks and feeding off of the female last night was not enough for her. She was just so thirsty, but she didn't want to kill any more innocent people.

Sakura looked around and noticed that she had dragged the squirming kid outside of the warehouse. Still sensing the onyx-haired man's chakra inside the warehouse and deeming it safe, Sakura dropped the squirming kid unceremoniously on the ground.

The teenager bounced back onto his feet and reached into the kunai holster strapped to his right leg. He flung a few kunai at Sakura, causing her to elegantly raise her right eyebrow. She caught all the kunai without even blinking.

"Relax kid. I don't want to kill you." Sakura said as she twirled the three kunais around.

The teenager clenched his fist, causing the wound on his palm to bleed out even more.

Sakura's eyes immediately looked down to the bleeding palm. Her eyes started transforming and she licked her lips. She was just so thirsty! One small taste wouldn't kill the kid…

The sound of metal meeting flesh and the throbbing pain all over her body woke her up from her brief moment of hunger. She looked down to see several kunai lodged in her body: one lodged in the middle of her chest, one in her stomach, one on her right thigh, and one in the middle of her heart.

"Heh," Sakura pulled the kunai from her thigh out and threw it on the ground. "I guess you're not as foolish as I thought you were."

She pulled the kunai from her stomach and started to slowly stalk towards the brunette.

"That was a really good plan. Distract me with your blood and when I'm completely enraptured, kill me?" She yanked out the kunai in her chest.

The teenage boy started to slowly back up and he could only stare at her in confusion. He got the vampire in the heart, why didn't she die? He only blinked once and she was right in front of him.

Sakura softly smiled at him and said, "You're so young…still just a child." She stroked his cheek before pinching it and grinning at him in a friendly, teasing manner.

The brunette teen blushed as the pretty pink-haired vampire stroked his cheek before he shook his head and slapped her hand away. He quickly scrambled backwards to take a few more steps back to distance himself from her.

_What am I doing?! She's a monster._ He thought before he reached into his holster and grabbed his last kunai.

Sakura scoffed before she quickly reappeared in front of him.

She quickly grabbed his free hand and said, "Kid, nothing you do will work." She used his free hand to push the remaining kunai in her body even deeper.

The brunette's eyes widened before yanking his hand away from her.

"W-what the hell?!" he stuttered out.

Sakura winced at the pain of having a weapon lodged in her heart before deciding to pull the kunai out of her body. The hole in the middle of her heart started to slowly heal itself. The pinkette started to walk towards the stunned brunette once more.

The teen tightly gripped his kunai and held it in front of him, preparing to defend himself. Before he could react, the woman disappeared and reappeared behind him.

The last thing he heard was, "Kid, I promise you'll stay alive. All I want is just one…little…bite" before his right hand was pulled away from the front of his body, the kunai in his right hand was knocked away, and a hand was put over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

Sakura kept the squirming brunette in her strong hold and sank her teeth into his bleeding right palm and fed as tears rolled down her eyes.

* * *

Konohamaru thrashed around and tried to get out of the vampire's grip but the more he moved around the more light headed he would get. He could tell that if she continued to suck more of his blood, he would pass out and eventually die.

Black dots started to decorate his vision when she pulled her mouth away from his bleeding palm. Too weak to move, he felt his body slump in the vampire's small arms. She gently put him on the ground and stared down at him in remorse. He could see that there were trails of tears running down her cheek.

Before he completely blacked out he heard her say, "Go to sleep kid. I told you that you'd be okay."

* * *

Sakura stepped away from the brunette and stood up. She wiped the remains of her tears and turned around to leave only to be caught off guard by the onyx-haired man in the ivory mask charging at her with a sword.

Sakura quickly back flipped away from him, making sure not to step on the brunette's body, and grabbed a stray kunai on the ground. She parried the swing that she felt was coming, focused chakra to the soles of her feet, and back flipped 10 feet away.

_He's fast for a human._

Sakura narrowed her eyes and shuffled her feet to stand in a more comfortable fighting stance.

The onyx-haired man disappeared and reappeared a foot away from Sakura, swinging his sword down toward her. She brought up the kunai and attempted to block the hit, but was at a disadvantage because the sword was much longer than she expected. The man pushed down harder until his sword dug into her right shoulder.

Unexpectedly, the hilt of the sword started sparking with lightening. The lightening travelled from the hilt down toward the tip, where it was digging into her shoulder. Sakura hissed in pain as she felt her right shoulder start to numb. The pinkette lifted her leg up and slammed her foot on the ground, creating a crater and making the man jump back in the air before he lost his balance.

Sakura lunged forward while he was still in the air and knocked the sword out of his hands. The onyx-haired man must have been anticipating this because the moment it flew from his hands he immediately grabbed Sakura and kneed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The man landed gracefully on the ground while Sakura hit the ground with a lot less grace.

"You're a lot more experienced than your adorable little friend over there." Sakura said aloud as she slowly stood up, clutching her stomach with her right arm. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as soon as she realized her right shoulder and arm still felt numb.

"Your arm will feel numb for a while, even if you're a vampire and your wound heals." The man announced, ignoring Sakura's previous comment.

_It's just as I thought. I gotta end this fight soon and escape before his friends come back him up._

Sakura charged at the onyx-haired man and hit him with a series of chakra-filled punches and kicks. The man was able to keep up and either blocked or dodged all the hits coming, however, she noticed that the hits that he sustained from blocking still injured him. Using this to her advantage, she faked a punch to his left making him move to the right and swung her leg up to hit him with a powerful chakra-filled kick. The man blocked the kick with both of his arms, grabbed her leg, and swung her in a random direction.

Sakura bounced off the warehouse wall that she was thrown at and landed on her feet. She looked at the masked man to see that he was rubbing both his forearms.

_I didn't want to break his arms, just severely bruise. I'm definitely getting too soft._

This time the onyx-haired man was the first one to charge at her and came at her with his own series of kicks and punches. She dodged most of the hits coming and spun around so he was the one with his back facing the wall. The onyx-haired man came at her with a punch but Sakura predicted it and focused chakra to the palm of her hands and slammed her palms into his injured and bruised forearm.

His movements only slightly faltered, but it was enough for Sakura to throw a punch at him to distract him with one hand and focus chakra to her other hand to create a chakra scalpel. She touched the correct areas on his bodies to temporarily paralyze him and using some spare kunai that she picked up on the ground along the way, she threw it at the man to keep him pinned against the wall.

The onyx-haired man cursed and attempted to thrash around as best as his mostly paralyzed body could. He was pinned against the wall with the kunais piercing through his clothing, but he could feel his body slowly starting to slump to the ground because the kunai couldn't completely hold up his weight on its own. He felt his body slowly touch the ground until he was sitting on his knees with the wall behind him supporting him.

Sakura approached the man and crouched in front of him.

"You're one tough opponent. Let me take a look at that face so I can remember the face of a good challenge so I can avoid the trouble of fighting you next time," She reached her hand out to try and pull the ivory mask (That she now just noticed looked like a bird. A hawk maybe?) off of the onyx-haired man but the man moved his head away from her grasp.

"Don't touch me filthy bloodsucker," she heard the man's muffled voice curse at her.

Sakura chuckled and said, "Don't worry I'm not hungry anymore. I'm honestly just curious."

Her hand shot forward one more time and pulled the mask off of the man. But like the famous saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the mask the moment she made eye contact with the onyx-haired man. His eyes were a familiar shade of blood red with three black tomoes glaring up at her. He had pale white skin, beautiful high cheekbones, an aristocratic nose, and a handsome jaw line.

"U-Uchiha?" she stuttered out as she stood up and took a step back.

The man's eyes shot up and glared harder at her in suspicion for knowing his surname.

Before Sakura could react to the shock of seeing an Uchiha, she felt a sharp pain through her chest. She looked down to see a katana lodged through her heart. It was roughly yanked out and the last thing she heard before she felt her assailant snap her neck was, "It would seem that you require a bit of assistance, otouto."

* * *

There are many things on Sakura's list of likes and there are only a handful of things on her list of dislikes. One of the top things on her list of dislikes is dying and the feeling of being brought back to life.

When she first found out she was turned into a vampire, she tried ending her life. She doesn't believe that one should have the ability to live forever, especially if the only way they could do that was by sucking the life out of someone. However, no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't die. She never understood why she couldn't die, but other vampires could. The first time she watched another vampire get killed in front of her eyes, she waited for his body to heal itself and for him to gasp back to life the way she would, but it would never happen.

She supposed it must have something to do with-_NO_! She would not think about **him**.

But back to the subject, being brought back to life was a bitch. One moment you're alive, then you get killed, and you wake up disoriented and gasping for the air that your already dead body is still somehow craving for. It feels like you're having a nice, pleasant conversation with someone in one room only to be pulled out of the room by your hair for a few moments and shoved back into the room and not remembering what you were talking about. It takes a few moments for her body to fully get back into operation and remember what the hell happened before she died.

So when she woke up in a prison-like room on an uncomfortable bed that looked like it came from a hospital, she was dazed and confused. She glanced to the right of the room and noticed she had no windows, for obvious reasons like a chance to escape, the walls were made out of gray cement or stone, across from her bed was the open entrance to what she assumed was the bathroom because she could hear a dripping faucet, and to her left she finally noticed that she was locked behind heavy copper colored metal bars with a rusty metal door. She looked and noticed that the bars and doors had a light blue glow to them, indicating that they had a chakra enforced barrier to them.

Outside of the bars she saw that there were two figures sitting on dark mahogany chairs to the left side of the room and in front of the two figures was a matching mahogany table. In one chair sat a man with spiky blond hair and a woman with long dark violet hair that framed her face. They looked quite tense and ready to spring into action. She assumed that it was because she was awake again.

Continuing her observation of the room, Sakura looked to the right of the room to see a door that she assumed would lead to a hallway with many more prisons that looked like hers.

_Smart of them to keep a prison inside a room and separate from other prisons. All the prisoners could talk and eventually figure out a way to escape. _

The sound of a security camera whirring around attracted Sakura's attention and above the chairs and tables she noticed a camera zooming in on her.

_Just where the hell am I?_

Sakura sat up straighter and rolled her right shoulder, noticing that the numbness went away. She looked at the two strangers from the corner of her eyes, noticing that they were still tense.

"Sooo," Sakura pulled the blankets off of her legs and turned her body so she faced them. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" She dangled her feet in a carefree manner, as if she wasn't a prisoner.

The blond haired man clenched his fist and glared at her warily. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but before he could, the door to the hallway slammed open. In walked a familiar face and big busted blonde woman. Sakura's eyes widened and stopped dangling her feet. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself in amusement.

"Tsunade-shishou, it sure has been a long time hasn't it?" Sakura opened her eyes and grinned cheekily at her old mentor.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! So let me know what you guys think of the second chapter! Am I moving too fast with the story? I will further explain the use of chakra in the next chapter :D Before you guys say anything, I know this chapter was a bit short :( Buuuut anways, reviews motivate me to update faster, just saying (;


End file.
